


A Friday Night With a Dash of Fluff

by BlackRavenDreams



Series: Karma/Nagisa One-Shots [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Shiota Nagisa, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Akabane Karma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams
Summary: A sweet, small moment Karma and Nagisa share one Friday night“No problem. You owe me, though.”“OWE YOU WHAT!?!”He winked. "I'll think about it."Famous last words.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Karma/Nagisa One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Friday Night With a Dash of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. I have been all over the place lately mentally, physically, and on AO3. For those of you who have already read some of my works, thanks for bearing with me and leaving kudos and such wonderful comments. You guys really are great :)
> 
> Also, I have no reason why I'm suddenly so into fluff, as I'm more of an angst person (I guess I went through my own character development???). I guess it's a good thing, though, and I hope you all enjoy this work.

_Find the expression representing f(x) when..._

Karma yawned, his body finally succumbing to fatigue. 

“Studying?” a familiar voice asked him from behind. He felt a small hand rest on his shoulders. “It’s Friday night. Why don’t you come relax for a bit? We can watch a movie and then go to sleep. How does Sonic Ninja sound?”

Karma looked up from his calculus textbook and turned to find Nagisa peering at him with large blue eyes. The redhead’s expression softened at the sight of his boyfriend, but he then turned back around to put away his textbook. “Perfect. I’ll study a bit tomorrow, then. Gotta make sure I can compete against Asano-kun.”

Nagisa nodded, seemingly pleased. “Good.” He began massaging Karma’s shoulders, making Karma sigh as his muscles started to loosen up. A feeling of contentment filling him, he faced Nagisa and gave him a little kiss, eliciting a tiny giggle that made him smile.

He paused to admire Nagisa for a moment. His blue hair, no longer long, was endearingly messy. It sparkled under the bedroom lights in a way that took Karma’s breath away. And then there was the fact that his boyfriend was wearing what used to be _his_ pajamas, the clothes a bit too large for Nagisa’s petite frame. _He’s so beautiful and adorable._

A small blush colored Nagisa’s cheeks. “You’re staring at me, Karma.”

 _Damn it._ “You...You look cute, that’s all.” _Hey, God, if you are listening, it would be a good time for my confidence to return to me._

“KARMA!” Nagisa whined, flushing a brilliant red. 

Karma chuckled and then smirked. “You really are too cute. I’m glad that you’re all mine.” _Now that’s more like it._

Nagisa yelped and leapt almost a mile, his blush managing to darken somehow. “You...uh...ah...STOP TEASING ME!!!”

 _As if I would ever stop._ The redhead’s smirk grew as he got off his chair. ”But I have _so_ much fun doing it. You get all red and flustered.” Karma leaned in and kissed him again and again.

Nagisa’s whole body was tinged scarlet by the time they parted. Still, he looked happy, his smile making Karma’s heart warm.

 _I love you._ They were three magical words, ones that had not come out of his mouth since the first time he had confessed to Nagisa. This was because putting those eight letters together was a nearly impossible task, even though he adored his boyfriend.

But now...now he wanted so _badly_ to tell him how he felt.

_Since when was I a lovesick idiot? To all the magical and gracious beings who may be watching over us mortals, I need my confidence back again._

“I love you,” he finally managed to say out loud.

Nagisa appeared surprised by the confession. “I-I love you, too.”

“I seem to have shocked you,” Karma observed. _Is he that caught off guard by the fact that I love him?_ For some reason, this brought a hollow feeling to his chest.

Nagisa blushed. “I...The only other time you told me that was when we first confessed to each other last year.”

 _Oh, that’s all it was._ Karma took Nagisa’s hands in his own. “I love you more than anything, but it’s not something I’d tell you everyday. I’m not that type of person.” He had no clue as to how his voice was relatively calm and steady.

Nagisa offered a small smile and gently squeezed Karma’s hands. “I know. I’m not, either.”

“I know.” It was cheesy, but it was all he could say. _I know._ “Hey, do you want me to help you with math tomorrow after I finish studying? We should work on improving your grades. I _know_ that you can do better in calculus. Midterms are in a month, yes? Let’s make sure you get at least 15th place.”

Nagisa hummed thoughtfully. “That...that would be nice. Thanks, Karma.”

A mischievous grin crossed his face, making him look like the devil incarnate. “No problem. You owe me, though.”

“OWE YOU WHAT!?!” Nagisa exclaimed, not looking pleased at the prospect.

He winked. "I'll think about it." 

Famous last words. 

"Let's go watch Sonic Ninja before I end up killing you for one reason or another," Nagisa deadpanned, taking his hand and leading him to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! I love hearing from you all!


End file.
